In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Document DE 1 952 984 9 A1 describes electrochemical cells with a protective device that have at least two electrodes with the same polarity connected in parallel, serving as energy stores with high energy density, such as are used in electric road vehicles.
With the protective device described therein, the electrochemical cells are protected from bursting and/or the total failure of entire cells, and in certain cases damage to the cells is reported, wherein at least two electrodes connected in parallel and having the same polarity are present, wherein each of the single electrodes connected in parallel and having the same polarity is connected to a safety element.
The safety element described therein interrupts the electrical contact between the single electrodes and the current collector that connects the single electrodes when a threshold current value is exceeded, and they possess a detecting means that reports the actuation of a safety element outside of the cell.
DE 29 17 328 C3 describes a galvanic element with a fuse.